Provocación
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI - Saga es incitado a cada oportunidad por la pareja de su mejor amigo, ¿tendrá la voluntad de resistir, o cederá su lealtad a su instinto?


**Provocación**

Iría a beber a su casa esa noche…

Suspira cansado frente al espejo, ajustando la corbata tan fijamente a su cuello como le es posible, orando vagamente que el gesto le impida el deseo de desanudársela por el resto de la noche; pero incluso el ardiente dolor que se provoca en la garganta no calma la inquietud de su cuerpo, al contrario, se ensueña a sí mismo desvistiéndose, desvistiéndolo a él…

Gruñe, molesto por su debilidad. Mira su aspecto formal en el espejo, la velada no le predice buenas cosas; incluso su hermano le ha avisado hace poco que no podrá acompañarlo. No, Saga estará solo esa noche, caza fácil de sus atenciones…

Preferiría no tener que ir, mantenerse tan alejado como es cordialmente posible y no volver a cruzarse con la persona responsable de su tormento. Pero su voluntad es débil y una parte de su cerebro le grita que desea ese encuentro, mientras que otra le dice que todo es solamente invención suya, y que en realidad aquel no lo está excitando a propósito.

Agita la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la mente y mirando por última vez su imagen en el espejo se pone en marcha. Su destino está ridículamente cerca, puede ir caminando; es un lugar que conoce de años, la casa de Milo, quien ha sido su amigo íntimo toda la vida, y donde aún ahora suelen reunirse con otros amigos para beber, tontear y jugar las apuestas.

Pero no es al lugar en sí lo que lo pone ansioso, o a la vista de sus amigos habituales… es que esa casa es hogar _de ellos_, de Milo y de… de su pareja.

Saga se detiene en la esquina de su calle mirando atrás, tratando de darse fuerza para volver atrás, más vuelve a decirse –convenientemente– que sus ideas están fuera de lugar, y que no tiene importancia que ni siquiera pensar en el nombre de _aquel. _

No quiere recordar aquella vez, años atrás cuando Milo le presentó a un muchacho que había conocido en sus viajes por el continente, un muchacho bellísimo como los dioses, que siempre sonreía con suficiencia y no separaba su boca de la de Milo, ya que no entendía ni punto de lo que este decía. Y menos quería recordar cuando apenas instalarse de nuevo en Grecia, se habían casado justo frente a sus ojos.

Pero aunque no quiera, termina pensando en Afrodita… siempre alegre, siempre tan astuto, tan sorprendente, un tanto altivo pero sobre todo tremendamente atractivo.

La calle prácticamente se desliza bajo sus pies mientras sigue pensando en el esposo de Milo, recordándolo así para convencerse de que no está pasando nada, que todo son quimeras suyas, que Afrodita no lo desea…

Porque siempre que se encontraban –incluso frente a Milo– Afrodita no escondía el arrebato que le producía, se le acercaba a saludar, abrazándolo suave y ansiosamente, apurando su mejilla en un gesto que más de una vez, había se rozado las comisuras de sus labios. Y cada vez él se había obligado a mantener un gesto casual, que no expresara su sorpresa ni su rechazo, por miedo a que Milo se diera cuenta.

Pero mientras espera el cambio de señal en la única avenida que separa sus casas, Saga se da cuenta que Milo ya debe saberlo. No hay forma posible de esconder algo como aquello. Lo sabe imposible, debe haberse dado cuenta hace tiempo ya…

Cada mirada de Afrodita iba siempre cargada de anhelo hacia él, casi desnudándolo con un vistazo; sus palabras son siempre insinuantes y suaves, como para incitarle a pensar en cómo serían sus jadeos ahogados en la intimidad; cada movimiento, por más casual que pareciera, iba cargado de sensualidad hacia él, y sólo hacia él.

Porque tampoco era cosa de que Afrodita fuera instintivamente coqueto en todo momento o con todo el mundo. No. Sólo con ante su presencia ignoraba la existencia del esposo y se comportaba de esa manera tan provocativa. Sólo a él le pedía acompañarlo a bailar, levantándolo casi a la fuerza, para recargarle peso sobre el cuerpo, rozándolo –casi accidentalmente– prácticamente entregándosele sin importar quién más estuviera allí.

Incluso si Saga se negaba a levantarse para bailar con él, cosa que no sucedía a menudo, pues su voluntad era débil, Afrodita se dejaba entonces caer a su lado, _casi _sobre él; para acaparar su conversación, absorbiéndolo por completo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y erótica, temblorosa; mirándole con profunda necesidad mientras susurraba directamente sobre su oído, como si no quisiera que nadie más los escuchara. Todos los que estuvieran presentes murmuraban maliciosos y Milo… quien sabe, Milo nunca decía nada…

Saga maldice en voz alta ante sus propios recuerdos, que le resultan incitantes. Ya está frente a la puerta de la casa de esos dos. Siente furia contra sí mismo por permitir que las cosas lleguen a ese punto pero ¡por todos los cielos! Afrodita es sencillamente precioso, y él es también un hombre, no es como si pudiera volverse de madera. Ha estado más de una vez a punto de rendirse a sus deseos y tomar a Afrodita de la forma en que mudamente pide cada vez que se encuentran a solas, porque el sueco insistía en procurar su compañía.

Toca la puerta con desanimo y es el extranjero quien abre, sonriente, lo hace pasar. Él obedece, atontado por aspecto del otro, el cabello aún húmedo, la camisa ligeramente abierta… Se deja caer sobre el sofá que el anfitrión señala, percatándose que nadie más ha llegado todavía, aunque se hubiera presentado tarde a propósito, para no correr el riesgo de que se quedaran a solas, para no ceder su frágil lealtad a su deseo.

-¿Dónde están los demás, Afrodita?

Este se encoge de hombros en un gesto inocente y despreocupado, pero a todas luces falso e insinuante.

-Quien sabe… no tardarán en llegar, excepto Milo que saldrá tarde del trabajo.

Saga muerde la punta de su lengua para evitar un gesto desesperado. Lo había llamado ahí sabiendo que estarían a solas, incluso lo sabía capaz de haberlo citado sólo a él, y que nadie más fuera esa noche.

Preocupado por sus propios pensamientos toma la copa que le ofrecen sin dudar y la vacía sobre sus labios en un gesto abstraído, necesita valor para negarse a la tentación y volver a casa. Porque cuando Afrodita se sienta a su lado, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozan, se va dando cuenta que no puede ser una fantasía o un error; mientras va respirando el varonil aroma de su perfume de maderas, va aceptando que Afrodita le desea, que lo excita a conciencia.

-¿Quieres tomar algo un poco más fuerte?

Pregunta su anfitrión con cálido aliento justo sobre su oído y él sólo puede asentir, mientras su pulso se va acelerando y se hecha en carrera cuando el otro se estira prácticamente sobre él para alcanzar la botella de coñac colocada –y no por accidente– en la mesa justo por detrás de su nuca.

Afrodita toma el frío cristal con la mano izquierda, pero aunque atrae la botella hacia sí, no se separa de él, al contrario, se queda allí, rozando su torso en cada respiración acelerada, mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante; con su hermoso semblante sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su frente se perla de sudor.

Saga traga pesado, encarando la magnitud de su deseo. Acepta de lleno por primera vez que aquello no es un accidente, que no hay excusa para el comportamiento de ese hombre, del amante de su amigo. No, Afrodita sencilla y llanamente se le está ofreciendo; sin palabras, pero con una claridad abrumadora. Todo en el cuerpo ajeno grita de deseo, su postura, su mirada, todo destila pasión, necesidad. Él no se siente capaz de resistir ¡es sólo un hombre, de carne y no de hierro! ¿Cómo podría él o cualquiera resistir a algo tan hermoso, teniéndolo justo enfrente?

Se deja dominar por completo por su propia lujuria, apresa la esbelta y firme cintura entre sus grandes manos y se da cuenta que lo había estado deseando por meses. Recibe en su boca abierta la ardiente y ansiosa lengua ajena, que se mueve con una pasión enloquecida y necesitada.

Concede fuerza a sus manos, ajustándolas en la fina cadera del otro; así lo carga contra sí, moviéndolo hasta sentarlo en su regazo, encajándolo en su propia excitación; escucha el jadeo ajeno y responde con otro igual. Ve a su acompañante retorcer todo el cuerpo, apretando aún la botella de coñac en su mano izquierda, la aprieta con tanta fuerza que los dedos empalidecen y hacen destacar contra su piel el grueso anillo de oro –brillante como el sol–, el mismo que usara en su boda.

Saga percibe el resplandor del metal con el rabillo del ojo, trata de seguir, presionando aún más al otro contra su cadera, pero con cada movimiento la luz incide sobre la joya, encandilándolo suavemente. No puede ignorarlo más tiempo, y suavemente separa al otro de su cuerpo, enderezándolo sobre sí mismo.

–Por favor… quítate eso…

Pide con voz ahogada, señalando con su mirada el anillo. Había estado a punto de pedirle que parara, pero no lo logra. Afrodita se inclina hacia él, para dejar la botella donde estaba y volver atrás, recarga su peso sobre las rodillas de Saga y extiende la mano frente a él, provocador.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Y lame el anillo, en un gesto que a le resulta vulgar.

– Basta Afrodita… sabes que Milo y yo somos amigos…

Su frase suena hueca incluso para él, en realidad no quiere pensar en Milo. Lo hace sentir una mezcla de enojo, porque tuvo a ese hombre tan excitante primero y furia contra sí mismo por no poder negarse a pesar de eso. Mas sus pensamientos quedan en blanco cuando el otro vuelve a presionarse sobre sus caderas, remarcando la erección que no ha desparecido a pesar de la pausa.

–Me lo estás pidiendo Afrodita y yo… ¡Pero no está bien! Milo… lo hieres. Debería irme, lo mejor… lo mejor será que no nos veamos de nuevo.

Su voz es alta, casi grita, pero no se ha movido ni un milímetro, ni un solo esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima o apartarlo de su cuerpo. En cambio se encoje más contra la blanda superficie del sofá pues la mirada de Afrodita se ha tornado despectiva y ahora está llena de un resentimiento turbio que nunca le había visto.

–Es mi amigo desde hace años… tú mismo lo eres ya… no sigas…

Su voz ahora es suplicante, sin convencimiento, casi sin volumen. Respira con ansias al ver la mirada ajena suavizarse, llenándose de nuevo de incitación; y sabe que ya es inevitable cuando Afrodita se recuesta de nuevo sobre su pecho.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé, Saga? – No se mueve, está congelado por el tono de peligro que desprende.

– ¿Crees que no sé… que te acuestas con él? ¿Qué hace años que te follas a mi esposo?

Saga sintió su boca secarse, su respiración mucho más agitadas que antes, mientras su erección desaparecía _casi _por completo.

–Yo sé… no hay forma de que _yo _no sepa…

No se mueve mientras aquel besa y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja con ferocidad, con una pasión y furia que no lograban sacarlo de su estupor. Afrodita lo sabe… y ¿qué va él a decirle? Compartía con Milo _ese_ tipo de relación desde antes que se casara y lo habían seguido haciendo después. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando no había más excusa que la costumbre, el deseo? Cientos de veces Milo caminaba las pocas cuadras que separaban sus casas para revolcarse con él en un ultraje que ambos creían secreto y disimulado… y todo ese tiempo, aquel lo había sabido…

Afrodita se abraza a su nuca con furia, enterrándole las uñas.

–Milo me pertenece… Esto no me separará de él. Tú no me quitarás nada.

Saga escucha su voz –su invariablemente preciosa y apasionante voz– increparle llena de angustia, como si gritara quedamente una suplica y a la vez, un reclamo. Por reflejo, por pura caballerosidad bien estudiada, le abraza la espalda. Tiemblan.

–Con que… es así como están las cosas…

Lo susurra apenas, para sí. No hay reto en las palabras, sólo un cansancio que anuncia que no luchará más contra sus propios deseos. Afrodita lo besa nuevamente y Saga sabe que no hay desafío o cuestionamiento por sus actos; sólo hay una completa determinación de la cual el sueco no claudicará jamás: nadie lo apartará, nadie decidirá por él, antes de soltar a Milo, quien es suyo por derecho, tomará posesión de aquel otro que está interfiriendo.

A Saga la idea le parece bien, y recibe los besos intranquilos y ansiosos, que en una cadena interminable de fricciones se van tornando apasionados y llenos de un anhelo demasiado profundo como para que puedan negarse.

Lo toma ahí mismo, a su antojo. Sabe que nadie llegará en muchas horas, ni los amigos que esperaba, ni aquel esposo-amante, nadie. Sólo estarán ellos, revolviéndose, tratando de olvidando las circunstancias, sin querer prever lo que podría pasar al día siguiente; entregándose al placer de sus cuerpos, como si sirviera de consuelo.

Mientras jadea casi a gritos, Saga siente el repentino deseo de no ver más a ninguno de los dos, pero se conoce y sabe que, igual que Afrodita, posiblemente igual que Milo, no podrá escaparse nunca del descontrol y la pasión que le incitan esos dos a cada movimiento.

En el éxtasis acepta que más que su voluntad, su fidelidad o propio bienestar, puede más la exaltación que le despiertan los otros, lo domina. Y está bien, tiene que estar bien, piensa mientras se queda dormido sobre el otro cuerpo.

No le importa incluso si no es así, porque no puede escaparse. Su voluntad no da para tanto. Aunque duela, sabe que se hundirá mientras pueda, cederá siempre a la provocación, suplicando y reclamando al mismo tiempo, entre jadeos.


End file.
